Road Trip
by Krustybunny
Summary: Canon Divergence post s.3. On the idea that there was a couple weeks till Elsa showed up rather than 10 hours. Emma and her men go to New York to recover her things for her new home. Four shot. Smutty smuff will be somewhere in there.
1. Woke Up From A Dream

The last thing Emma wanted to do today, was disturb Mr. Gold on his honeymoon. More to the point, after seeing him in full Dark One regalia, Emma was of the mind to never ask anything of him again… ever. She had newfound appreciation for the town's hesitation to the man in general. But necessity breeds action, and he was the only man to approach for the current matter. Storybrooke was her home, and Emma needed a home in it. As much as she loved being with her parents again, the loft was full. The wails of her brother sounding like a cuckoo-clock every hour to be attended to, the muffled giggles of her mother as her parents made tacos (They were making tacos, not doing- nope. It was tacos. _**TACOS**_.), and the fact that Henry was at Regina's every night simply because of lack of space. (Though to be fair, he missed her. And having him around to keep Regina somewhere near normal was a bonus.)

Emma had wanted to stay at Granny's till Gold wasn't busy being a newlywed. But Henry pushed that he missed spending some nights with her. Killian pushed that she needed "A respectable place for a woman of her standing." Though Emma knew the real motivations to both proddings; if she has a home here, she becomes less of a flight risk. She knew she had to show everyone she intended to stay, knew she had to show herself. It was when Granny cast disapproving glares to the back of Killian's head -over a very platonic breakfast between princess and pirate mind you- Emma resolved to look at the locations Henry had circled. It was when Emma saw Mr. Gold entering his shop just before midday, she found her feet striding toward the pawn shop before she made the conscious thought of invading his day.

_"I'm tired of running…"_ resounded through her head again. Stubborn set in her chin, giving legs a determined stride. Emma wasn't sure if Gold was open for business or not, but it wasn't as if she was buying anything. Those ridiculous bells jingled as the door opened. And the put upon sigh from Gold followed.

"Not open Dearie, come back in a few weeks." He hadn't turned to her. Emma couldn't be sure if he knew who she was, or if that strained answer was the stock one. She also couldn't ignore how much his tone screamed his wishes to be left alone. Could she blame him? This latest round of curses taking its price out of him in spades. This only bore the question of if (when) he would break from it.

"I am sorry Gold," Emma watched his body stiffen at her voice. "I'm not here to buy anything, but I did have a few questions to ask… if you aren't too busy."

Emma had been around enough kids in the system that had been to one of those houses. The ones where you stopped talking and stopped being. She had her share of bad homes, but never had to experience _that_. She was always given back before the home turned out to be that way. Seeing the set of his body, she could only see that a part of him had followed suit. A part of him had stopped being. The torture Gold had endured while imprisoned by Zelena and the loss of Neal possibly messed with his head far more than anyone could possibly be aware of. Last thing anybody wanted right now was a mentally broken Dark One running about. He turned slowly, Emma's legs flexing to bolt instinctively. Running wasn't something you did in front of a predator. Neither was maintaining eye contact in most cases, but she wasn't about to lose that ground over opening his door. She held his gaze, but slipped her hands in her jacket pocket and slouched her shoulders. Here, but not a threat.

"Why Sheriff Swan, good morning to you. Official police business?"

"For once, no. Nothing like that." She tried a half-smile, hoping it came off as friendly.

"Then what could have you entering my shop, with a 'CLOSED' sign so prominently displayed?"

_I should have waited._ Emma shuffled on her feet, cocking her head to the side. Frantically trying to figure out a different approach to this.

"If I may, Miss Swan? You've never been afraid of me. Or you have done a remarkable job of hiding that fear. Given everything that has transpired recently, I would appreciate you not starting now. It's a relief knowing someone -who isn't my enemy- has the courage to both treat me with respect and threaten my life."

Emma eyed him again. She heard his subtext. His world was hard enough with all the new adjustments, people treating him like he would break wouldn't help anything. "I need my own place. You own all the listings Henry has picked out. I can't keep staying at Granny's or my parents, and Henry needs a place away from Regina if she goes nuclear over my mistake."

"Ah… settling in finally? Normally, Miss Swan, I would make you wait till my business was open again –as this is business. But this runs along a favor I was going to ask of you. Tell me, would you have your things brought in from New York?"

Emma's brow scrunched. She hadn't planned that far ahead. She supposed she'd have to. Furnishings and clothing could be bought here, but a sheriff's pay wasn't that promising. Henry had been asking for his Xbox…

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"We can make this a mutually beneficial deal then. Would you be willing to forego movers and see to it yourself?"

"I could. We don't know enough about the town line this time around other than the monkey's were guarding it. Other people might not be able to get in. Though it would take a few days, travel and packing… not sure if leaving the town that long would be such a good idea. Why? What are you getting at Gold?"

A small smile curved his mouth, and the predator vanished for a moment. "Except for Bae and Belle, you were always the only one to address me as the man, and not the monster. I hope you continue to do so, regardless of what happens in this town." Emma's internal alarms had only started to sound off when he spoke again, "I'll make you a deal Miss Swan. I will hand over any deed. Whatever listing you and Henry choose. No charge, " alarms still sounding as her jaw dropped a little, "If. If you also visit my son's apartment during your trip, and have his things packed and returned here. I would prefer your personal involvement rather than hired workers. They wouldn't be gentle with what might be a cherished item."

_Mutually beneficial indeed…_

"How about this: You pay for the truck to haul all of it. Full clear of his apartment, even bits of trash. I'll leave it to you to pick it over for keepsakes. I'll take my dad with me, he can drive it back. Make that potion again, the one that allowed you to cross the town line before? Rather not risk his memories, so, better safe than sorry. But. Henry gets to have first dibs at Neal's things. I know Neal was your son, but you had fourteen straight years with him building memories. Henry only had months."

"More than reasonable, I would never deny Henry ties to his father-"

"Not done yet. We pick out the property before I leave for New York. You hand all the paperwork and the keys to David when he arrives with the truck."

"My my. It's like you've made deals before my Dear…"

Emma smiled. Impressing the Dark One wasn't something someone should be proud of, but it always gave her an odd sense of validation. "Last one: once the property is mine, it's mine. I can do with it as I please with no interference from you."

"You mean the Captain." A sneer came across his face. _Welcome back predator…_

"I mean Red, I mean Jefferson, I mean Grumpy and all the other Dwarves. I mean leveling the place and leaving a giant crater in the ground. Once it's mine, you don't have a say in what happens to it, or in it, or above it, or under it, or around it… mine. Full and clear."

He regarded her with a reluctant awe. Emma got the odd feeling that she had impressed him again. His hand shot out to her, "We have a deal Miss Swan."

Emma turned to leave. Not wanting to bother him further. His voice stopped her a step away from the door. "Come by with Henry tomorrow, Miss Swan. We'll go over his favorite locations, possibly visit a few of them if we can."

Emma gave him a smile and a nod, stepping away again. His voice stopped her at the door.

"Thank you… Miss Swan."

Emma only turned enough to look over her shoulder. His face was that of a broken man finally getting a touch of reprieve from his burdens. She couldn't save Neal, but maybe she could save a few memories of him. Any reservations she had over making this deal with Gold were gone. For Neal's sake, it was just them helping the each other. So she beamed at him.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Well, it started with just David going with her. He was a bit nervous leaving his newborn, his wife, and the town… but the excitement over seeing outside of Storybrooke eventually won out. Which is when Henry chimed in, begging to go too. Claiming he needed to at least say good-bye to his friends, and there wasn't a way he'd miss a road trip with both his mom and his grandpa. It was then, in Granny's diner, huddled over hot chocolate discussing what sites they might be able to squeeze in for David that they picked up another passenger.<p>

_"Your father will have to leave with Henry before you. I'll not have you alone in that barbaric city without proper escort Swan." Killian slipping into the booth next to her, having already exchanged a few words on his own behalf standing next to them all._

_"I can take care of myself Killian. I'll be just fine, and only a day or two behind." The two stared each other down. Stubborn green challenging protective blue._

_David broke the stalemate, "Actually Emma, I think Hook coming along is a good idea."_

_Blue and green broke apart in a synced confusion, eyebrows popping on both. David beat down the obvious "relationship" remarks in his head. "It's just… Zelena's monkey's reached you there before-"_

_"But she's dead and all the monkey's turned back into people." Emma countered._

_"Yes, but if evil can get to you outside of town limits once, I'd rather not risk you being alone."_

_"You're leaving mom alone." She was not pouting like a teenager. Absolutely _not_. David smiled. He heard it, but thankfully didn't call her on it._

_"Not exactly…" Ruby spoke up from behind the counter across the diner. "I'll be staying there till David and Henry come home."_

_Emma glanced at the men around her… her men. Henry was barely containing his giggles. Her father was offering a sheepish smile even though he wouldn't be budged on this. Killian had his chin resting in his hand, smugly grinning at her. The pirate had gotten his way without having to do anything at all. Damn him. Emma fell back in her seat._

_"Fine…"_

Now, the four of them were caravaning to New York in the early morning hours. David and Henry behind in the truck, Killian in the beetle with Emma. Originally, Killian was in the truck with David. But an argument -that neither was willing to discuss at any length- had switched things up. Henry was thrilled of course, but now Emma had a pouting pirate next to her. Covering it all up with extra bravado and flirting.

_"What happened Killian? David couldn't even look me in the face at the gas station."_

_Killian waved off the question, "You know, general conversation between men."_

_"You had one of _those_ conversations with my _father_?"_

_He glanced at her, "Perhaps. Why, Swan? Do you feel left out? Would you like to exchange such things with me?" Killian dropped his voice a couple notches in volume and pitch, leaning over to her side of the Bug, "To go back… and forth… using our mouths to describe the lewd and bawdy things that race through our minds?"_

_Emma ignored the warm breath on her neck as he spoke. Ignored the sin seeping from his words and into her skin. Ignored his smile that brokered all sorts of carnal ideas in her head. "Maybe," his breath stuttered out as the new idea took root in his head, "or maybe I simply want to know what caused my dad to willingly put you in the same vehicle as me, without supervision."_

_"Hmm. Afraid that I might do something naughty Swan?" He eased back a bit, switching his eyes repeatedly from her eyes to her mouth and back again._

_"Hardly."_

_"This vessel is quite close in its quarters… pressed in tight together…" He lay his hand over her own on the stick shift, brushing his thumb slowly up and down the side of her wrist. "Many things could happen in such conditions."_

_Emma added ignoring his touch to the list. She would have to start pretending he didn't exist at all if he kept up this pace. "Dial it down pirate. We still have a couple hours to go. Wouldn't want you to use up all your lines before we get there."_

_"Of which I have an endless supply. But for you Emma, they cease being empty flirtations and become humble requests and …hard… kept promises." Killian was moving his hand slightly over her own now. Mimicking other movements she was absolutely ignoring._

_"You did this with my father?" Emma had no idea when deflecting became a solid choice in her head. She knew better even as she asked the question._

_"If I did, it wasn't done with such satisfying results."_

_Emma snorted. "Just because you use your vocabulary well, doesn't mean you're getting 'results' Hook."_

_"Oh? Implying that they have an effect on you now? Perhaps more of such in more pleasant settings?"_

_By this point Emma was ignoring the way his voice was working on her better than a few of her one-night-stands. And the screaming urge to force a flat and urge her father and son on ahead to the next mapped stop. Dealing with him like this wasn't so easy when she was trying to focus on driving._

_"Or I could stick you in the back of the moving truck for the rest of the trip and only give you water and bologna for rations…"_

_Killian jerked back. His smug face contorted in a mild form of fear. His hand flexed on hers once more before he removed it. "Bad form Swan, threatening a man with such disgusting fare. Oral torture of the most vile… Although, if or-"_

_"Hook."_

_He sighed. Resigning himself to good behavior the remainder of the trip. Glancing at him, she only saw his profile turned away from her, watching the scenery pass them by. Emma really hoped he wouldn't pout like that the whole trip._

_"You could tell me what happened in the truck with David…." She urged once more. Hoping the oddest hope that she hadn't offended him with the idea of bologna._

_His head turned and looked at her. Pout and playful tones all gone as he openly considered her for a few moments. Eventually a soft smile broke his expression. Speaking on its own of secrets and affection. "I told you Emma. Just general conversation between men."_

The rest of the trip down, Killian kept his button pushing limited to finding music on the radio. Annoying in its own right, but at least her heart rate had returned to near normal. Emma resolutely ignored the immediate future of just the two of them in her old apartment. She was ignoring a lot of things today.


	2. Could Not See It All This Time

Neal's apartment was surprisingly Spartan. Sure he had things displayed and posters on the walls, but his cabinets and drawers were more or less empty. Nothing overly personal hidden away. Nothing he couldn't live without if he had to make a break for it.

_He did make a break for it…_

If a silver lining was to be found, it was that packing and loading was going faster because of it. Killian and David working the heavier furniture together. Which wasn't much given the bed, couch, and a few other pieces belonged to the Super. Emma and Henry packed the smaller things into boxes. Henry had his own box off to the side, which he kept filling with odds and ends he wanted for himself. Emma noticed he would place an item here and there under the bigger things he had chosen. She didn't want to pry, but she would have to find out why he was hiding things away when he had a right to anything in here.

_Later. When we've settled._

"Sorry we didn't get to go see your friend's kid. Maybe we can make another trip in the summer?"

"It's ok. I've been texting them the entire time we've been in Storybrooke."

"You have? So what was all that about needing to say a proper good-bye?"

He gave a face that could easily have been from Neal or David. Sorry, but… not.

"So… you made that part up? You didn't need to say good-bye to them?" Killian and David chose that moment to re-enter the apartment, stopping at the door with her tone. Sharing a glance, debating to turn right back around.

"Not really. I mean, the time would have been nice and all. But I've been keeping up with them."

"You lied to me?"

"No, I told the truth. I would like to say bye in person, and I wouldn't miss this trip for anything. I just skipped the part where it wasn't necessary."

Emma's mouth dropped. She didn't know what to do first. He lied, but not exactly. Her internal lie-detector hadn't gone off at all… She looked to her father. His hand was covering his mouth, stifling the laughter coming up. Killian was openly admiring Henry, grinning like a cat at the sushi table.

"Really mom, did you think I wouldn't figure out how to get around your super power by now?"

She gaped at him. She had no idea what to do. He didn't do anything wrong _technically_. She looked back at the two in the doorway. David had turned to face the hallway, shoulders bouncing hard. Killian was looking as proud as a man could possibly be.

He shrugged at her stare. "Don't look to me love. He's your son."

"Let's just… finish packing. I'll figure out what to do with you later kid."

"Sure thing mom."

Emma would have laid into him for the snark, but David finally lost it and barked out a laugh.

"Just you wait Dad. Eventually you'll have to deal with it too." Killian's overly pleased face didn't escape her notice either, "And I curse you with twins Hook."

David lost it again, causing Emma to miss Killian's reaction. Though Henry caught every second of it.

* * *

><p>They ended up finishing just before midnight. Dusty, sweaty, and completely starving. Though they couldn't really go sightseeing for David's sake, it was the perfect way to show both of the newcomers "The City That Never Sleeps". Plenty of businesses and eateries still open, and scores of people still out in the streets. But with the heat of the day gone and the tourists had off to their hotels. Henry took the lead down the sidewalk, with David at his side, pointing at just about anything and chatting non-stop. Killian took up Emma's left, between her and the street. Claiming that a respectable woman is never on the outside of the man when they stroll down the street.<p>

"Gives the impression that the man is offering her out Swan."

But the amount of times Killian's hand brushed her own, or their shoulders bumped along the way, had Emma thinking he had ulterior motives. She watched him from the corner of her eyes. Watched a sly smile cross his features when he did it again. She looked at him fully, arching her brow.

"Sorry love. Heavy work today… must be more fatigued than I anticipated."

_Right…_

They found a pizza place where they could sit for a bit. Mostly they ate in silence, watching the chaos move around them. Killian, still on her left, continued his antics with a game of footsie under the table. He was careful enough to strike up a conversation any time he might be caught, keeping everyone's eyes above the table. Emma had to smile. Killian was no doubt getting a small thrill out of this –outside the obvious. He was touching a princess right under her father's nose.

Emma reached across the table for a napkin. With her head turn to Killian, she breathed, "Pirate." But received no reaction. When she leaned back in her seat, she felt a hand pinch her side along her ribs. She jumped of course. Getting curious looks from around the table.

"I saw a spider…" she offered lamely. She waited for Henry and her dad to turn back to their plates, then glared at Killian. The pirate simply gave her a wicked grin and a wink.

In that space between heartbeats, Emma felt the rush you get when you're young. Flirting with the bad boy, knowing he's into you just as much, and Dad wouldn't approve. Her heart thudded in its normal rhythm, and she was very thankful her father hadn't caught a single second of it.

(Henry caught every second though)

* * *

><p>It had been a mild debate between Emma and David where they would spend the night. Emma's place had plenty of places they could all lay down without having to share anything. But it would involve trying to find a parking spot for the van. And a parking spot in New York –at <em>any<em> hour- was harder to find than a dull moment in Storybrooke. They then argued over who slept where. Both David and Killian insisting she should have the bed (where Henry had already collapsed), though perhaps not for the same reason. Emma pushed that with a drive in the morning, David should take the bed so he wasn't fighting sore muscles and traffic. Emma knew she had won again when David reminded Killian how thin these walls were before retiring behind the bedroom door.

Emma counted in her head. _1… 2… 3…_

"Wanted me alone that badly, did you Swan?"

_There it is._

"Thin walls Pirate!"

_And there's the other…_

She nodded to the couch. "Get some sleep. It's not all that big, but it's deep enough to be alright for a night."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've slept in far worse places darling. But I wouldn't take the last cushioned surface from you. Bad form."

"Is that because I'm a woman, a princess, or both?"

He sighed. "Because you deserve a peaceful night, Swan. None of the other options in the room provide adequate comfort. It wouldn't be right for me to deprive you of such for my own rest."

_One day I'm going to get whiplash trying to watch him slip between the pirate and the gentleman._

She had arguments all lined up for any misogynistic and archaic viewpoints he might have given her. But no. Oh no. He had to give the sweet answer that would have most women swooning.

_Well, if he wants to play dirty…_

"Turn around." Killian's eyebrows flew up.

"You want me to sleep right? I can't do that in all these clothes. Let me get comfortable."

His eyes raked up and down her body. Landing back on her own with the devil in them. He turned away with a smirk. Emma discarded only her boots and bra. This seemed disappointing to Killian when he turned back to her. Like a child expecting a video game as a present, and getting crayons.

"I said comfortable, not naked."

His lips twitched, "One could only hope love."

A thump hit the wall, diverting his attention. "Thin walls indeed."

Emma closed the distance while he was distracted. Keeping an inch (maybe less) of air between them. Wary of a bolder Swan, Killian slowly turned his head back to her. She placed her hands on his chest, his heart rapid under her touch. The air coming quick and shallow into his lungs. But not an indication of any of that on his face. He stood stock still. Emma leaned in closer, her nose a mere tickle of pressure on his neck. She moved slow. Collarbone to the tense muscle in his neck, up the column to the pulse point frantically beating. Her breath ghosting over his skin. Emma glided her hands from chest to shoulders, her lips tickling the perpetual scruff on his jaw.

"Killian?" It was a whisper that tingled on his chin. But her mouth never gave way to satisfying it by touching skin, or his lips.

"Yes?" His voice was rough. His adam's apple bobbed. Emma marked her victory. He was easy to work up when caught off guard.

"Take off your coat." Her mouth continued to follow the line of his jaw. Moving her hands inside his heavy coat, feeling the muscles in his arms and chest flex at their new proximity.

She pushed it off his shoulders, and he shrugged it the rest of the way down, tossing it on the couch behind him. Emma's face continued it path down his neck. Her hands came back to his chest, gently pushing him backwards. Urging him to the couch. His brace landed on her hip for balance. His hand carded through her hair, holding her head. Three steps and his knees gave way to the couch edge, forcing his hold of her to release. Killian reached up to bring Emma down with him. But she backed up before he could get a decent hold on her again.

"Emma?" God he sounded wrecked, and she hadn't done anything yet.

Emma grabbed his discarded coat, grinning like a fox.

It might have been the lack of proper blood in his brain that caused his delay in thinking, but he got there eventually.

"Swan?" That one had a bit more force to it. Emma just tossed his long coat over him like a blanket.

"Ge some sleep Killian. I'm not really tired yet anyway."

He huffed. "Wake me in a few hours. We'll switch. Agreed?"

"Killian-"

"Or I'll stay awake all night and all your siren tactics will be for naught."

Emma nodded. Emma lied, but she agreed. She didn't usually play martyr, but he had done more than his far share with the moving. He earned a nights rest. She'd find somewhere to sleep. She always did.

* * *

><p>Killian awoke on his own several hours later. The sky was still dark, but dawn couldn't be more than a couple hours away. Emma hadn't woken him. She wasn't in the room either, from what he could see. He made to get up and find her, but was weighed down by more than his coat. He found a tumble of blonde hair tucked into his side, and long legs tangled with his own. It wasn't exactly how he pictured the moment... the million times he imagined his Swan relaxed in his arms. But he wouldn't turn away any version he got either.<p>

He adjusted the coat to cover them both and tightened his arm around her the best he could. And if David had issue with it in the morning, then Killian would gladly take any verbal lashings the Prince dealt out.

(Henry was the first awake. He saw his mom sleeping next to Captain Hook. He gave them another hour before he started making some serious noise.)

* * *

><p>The morning was a blur of bear claws and coffee. They piled in the bug to spend a couple of hours in Central Park. Killian resumed his "accidental" touches. Emma pretended to not notice too much. Lunch was a hot dog cart, and then it was back to Neal's place so David and Henry could make their way back home. Emma and Henry were in the middle of their own ritual saying good-bye, David and Killian clasping hands, saying nothing, but an understanding passed between them regardless.<p>

Henry approached Killian then. Killian mussed the boys hair telling him to cause all kinds of trouble for his grandfather. Henry straightened up, reaching his full height.

Meeting the Pirates eyes dead on, Henry said, "Take care of my mom."

Emma and David wore matching looks of surprise. But Killian took the command as serious as as Henry intended it.

"Aye lad. Always."

Henry eyed him a moment longer then nodded. Emma blinked, thinking the moment was over. Which is why she missed Henry moving closer. Surprise doesn't properly describe the look on her face for what happened after that blink. Henry was hugging Killian tight around the middle. She knew Henry to be an affectionate person, but he limited it to people he considered family. Killian's own shock lasted only a second before he returned it. His elf ears shaded themselves pink when it was over.

David, thankfully, moved the moment along. "Right... well... I have to drive. Means your on navigation Henry. Can you read a map?"

"Yeah. Killian taught me some."

More curious looks passed between the adults, before the pair of them climbed in the van. Killian and Emma stayed in their spots till the van rounded a corner.

"Did you really teach him to read a map?"

"Aye, as much as I was able."

Emma turned to the Bug. "C'mon. Might as well get going. Cross town traffic can be horrible."

"Are you asking me into your home Swan? Unchaperoned? At the mercy of my dashing good looks and devilish charms?"

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. She moved around the Bug to take the driver seat. Killian noticed she didn't discount the idea even once


	3. Now I Know Why My Heart Wasn't Satisfied

_**A/N: I know I said three parts. But part three got long. And since my week has been absolute crap, writing the naughty bits has lost its muse. Bear with me. It's almost over.**_

* * *

><p>There was a small war happening in her head. Regina's implanted memories squaring off with her real ones. Playing tug of war with the year she was actually in New York and both sides claiming ownership. Emma's hand held tight on the door knob, eyes boring holes into the "311" painted in front of her.<p>

"Emma?"

She heard him, heard his concern. But it was disconnected, like someone talking through a wall. She closed her eyes and tried to latch onto something recent, something she knew was real.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Killian grabbed her elbow, turning her enough to face him. "Swan?"

Emma opened her eyes again. The swirling stopped. He was looming in front of her, eyes shifting frantically as he searched face for… well anything really. He was real. He was there. And then the hallway tilted again.

"_I know… you can't remember me. But I can make you." _

And then lips. Desperate and eager lips. A hand on her head. A kiss to restore memories…. he kissed her trying to restore her memories. _Oh god… _

But Hook wasn't trying to kiss her. It was just a memory of him. She thinks. "I'm… yeah. I'm ok. Regina's spell is just trying to kick itself back in I guess. Fake memories… and other stuff…"

"Of course…" His eyes still glancing over her face, "Shall we go in then? Or would you prefer to stare at the door further? Though, if you grip that handle much more, I might become a tad jealous."

With a roll of the eyes, she let them in. Everything still where it was left. A small layer of dust on it all. Emma winced at the dishes in the sink. She forgot about those.

_At least I rinsed them…_

The memories swirled again, birthdays that never happened, late night cuddles to fight nightmares… epic battles on the Xbox, movie nights with popcorn… Walsh at the couch… Killian at the table…

Table….

_I love that end table…._

Focus came back and all Emma saw in that moment, was that really nice end table Walsh had made her. Possibly made her. For all she knew, he stole the credit from someone who wasn't a flying monkey. It became all she saw. Walsh's face with glowing red eyes.

_So much for that end table…_

Emma shucked her jacket, bee-lining for the damned thing. It was off the floor, held up over a shoulder, and out in the hall before Killian had managed his own coat off. Someone would find it and take it as theirs by morning. No point in wasting it. As much as she would love to blasting it to pieces in the middle of the forest. Killian was working the latches on his vest when she came back in.

"Alright love?"

"Yeah. Didn't want that piece as much as I thought."

One of his eyebrows arched in silent question, but he didn't press. "Where should we start Swan? Kitchen, living quarters…." He danced his eyebrows, "Your private chambers?"

Twice now, Killian had asked to her obvious stress. And twice now, when she wouldn't give all the information, he deflected her stress to playful tones. Causing her to -twice now- feel better about the situation at hand. He meant every innuendo. Given permission, Emma had no doubt Killian would see through every flirtation. But there were moments like this where she could swear he was being an idiot, just to make her smile. And she lo- _appreciated_ him greatly for it.

She gave him what he was asking for. She smiled, even laughed a touch. "Actually, we get to relax. I hired movers for this place. They'll be here in the morning, box and move it all. Even drive it where I tell them to go."

As with most of the unknown, Killian's face held a mixture of curiosity and indecent ideas as she explained things. If she could, she'd have it filmed so she could slow it down. Finding each new thought and its source through his face.

He thumbed the scruff along his mouth, "So we have nothing to accomplish, aside being awake for their arrival tomorrow?"

"Well… maybe eat something. Sleep…" She smiled again. He was slowly moving towards her. His body lines were different without all those extra layers of leather above them. She could see more muscle definition, the sway of his hips -almost feminine in their learned compensation of ocean waves. When they got back home, they were most certainly getting him newer clothes. Like hell was she letting him hide under that coat anymore. (Fantastic coat it might be)

"And did you perhaps have anything in mind, to keep ourselves entertained in the forthcoming hours? Besides sustaining our bodies and replenishing our energies?" He had moved to just in front of her. Inches at best. Emma could feel the heat rolling off of him, or was that her own? There was a contained hunger in his eyes. And "need" was the only word she could come up with to describe his face, but _what_ he needed kept switching. Emma couldn't pin it down.

He was waiting for her to move. She was waiting for her walls to slam back into place. It was her stomach that decided for them both. Sounding vaguely like an ogre she once knew. Killian's eye widened, humor lighting up his face now. But his body -like always- answered hers, and growled back. The tension broke with an embarrassed laugh from both.

"I'll order out for dinner, have it delivered. Really don't feel like driving or walking anymore today." She crossed her arms in front of her, holding onto herself. It looked defensive, shielded. But honestly, if she didn't grab her own arms, she worried what she'd try to hold instead.

He made her feel young and soft. Like she hadn't grown-up learning the tactics of men, and how to work around them. How to scoff at the leers and laugh at their egos. How to walk tall when they only ever asked her to lay back. She didn't get to feel like this as a kid… or even after. She knew too much by then. And now, with this impossibly good-looking man in front of her, she felt like blushing and giggling… and dammit, she was a grown woman, not 14.

The back of his hand came up to her face, knuckles brushing the blush that she knew was getting deeper. His eyes drinking in every thought flying through her head, as if they were written on her face. For him, they probably were.

"Of course love." He dropped his hand, catching a strand of hair on the way down to his side, giving a soft tug. Ever playful was her pirate.

Emma's leg felt like lead that first step away. But she managed to get behind the island and dig out the generous stack of take-out menus still hoarded there. She was thankful her hands and eyes had something to do, else they seek out other uses.

"Do you have a preference?"

"I have many preferences darling, to which are you referring?"

Emma didn't answer. Didn't even look up as she rifled through the pamphlets. Just popped a brow. She heard a sigh from somewhere around the couch.

"I'm a pirate, love. There would be months where my crew and I survived on nothing but hardtack and rainwater. And that's not counting the time spent in Neverland, where we ate what Pan allowed us to scavenge." His face softened when she looked up, "I'm sure anything you procure will be more than enough, if not entirely delicious."

She couldn't resist. "Bologna sandwiches it is then."

His face lost its softness. He wasn't angry, but clearly not amused.

"It's not that bad," she lied, "I could tell you what it's made out of-"

"Swan, did I offend you in some way? Did I hurt you in a previous life?" He came around her couch, standing in front of her. The island giving her a wonderful buffer zone. The air continuously charging itself the longer he was near. And as gorgeous as he was, the intensity he had when he was irritated was… was… well she was adjusting her stance to compensate. As she did, his hand gripped the edge of the counter. Emma wondered if he was suffering the same effects she was.

"You offered food, my lady, not torture." His voice had dropped again. He had to know what he was doing. "Though if torture is in consideration, I have a few suggestions… and a request or two." He bit his lip, letting it slowly roll back into place. His eyes following the lines of her neck before popping back to her own.

Yeah, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

"I think…" Emma cleared her throat, it was far too breathy for her liking. "I think I'll get us some Italian. You should know what it's supposed to taste like before we go back to Granny's frozen lasagna."

Killian chuffed out a laugh. "Aye, sounds good Swan. Anything I can do in the mean time?"

"Not really. Look around as you like. The food should be here in about 40 minutes."

* * *

><p>They were the longest 40 minutes of her life.<p>

Killian picked apart everything he saw.

"_Swan, why do you have so many plants inside your home?"_

"_Henry liked taking care of them. Hard to find gardens and parks this close to the city and not be in Central Park."_

"_Must have been the lack of memories. I can't fathom Henry choosing foliage that resembles Neverland so well."_

_... ... ..._

_"Swan, how do you plan on getting your cargo passed the town line? They might not be able to enter." _

_"I rented a storage space just outside of town. It's going there. I'll be getting the van David's driving again and make smaller trips. No point risking outsiders not finding the town, or witnessing magic fireballs, or time portals, or anything else those folk come up with." _

_"Clever..."_

_"Don't sound so surprised."_

_"Never have I thought any less of you Swan. Point in fact, it just affirms the idea that you'd be a hell of a pirate."_

_"How does moving my stuff AND avoid exposing the town make me like a pirate?"_

_"You're taking your cargo -currently safe in all respects- from a location too far for your liking, and stashing it in another location till you have use of it. All the while keeping the flow of information to a minimum, preventing too many from discovering or knowing the final location. Even keeping the locals of the new location unaware of the treasures under their feet."_

_"Is that your way of asking where I'll be keeping my stuff before I move it into my new home?"_

_"Of course not Emma. I'm enjoying the idea of you on the open seas, brandishing a sword, ordering about a crew... Swan, why is this section all white crafted objects?"_

And so on. Questions about objects and their functions she could handle. He was still learning. But asking the point as to why she chose a decoration? Or asking what her plans would be in scenarios that hadn't happened yet? She became constantly flustered and really just wanted to plop him in from of the TV.

She at least kept herself busy packing the breakables away. The ones she really liked. Ones she wouldn't trust to someone who wasn't paid enough to care about her things.

"Swan, who is this 'Rackham' displayed on this wanted poster?"

"That's not a wanted poster. It's an old movie…" Emma paused. "Might have been a play. Anyway, it's about a pirate that existed in this world, a long time ago."

"You mean to tell me, you had an attraction to pirates with your fake memories?" Oh he was smug now. Leaning against the wall next to said poster. Hand fingering his belt buckle, tongue poking the inside of his cheek.

Emma smiled to herself. "His name was Calico Jack Rackham. In this world, he created the skull and crossbones flag. Named that flag the Jolly Roger. Fell in love with a married woman. Her husband tried to have her publicly whipped for adultery. Rackham offered to purchase her as a way of divorce, but she refused to be bought like cattle. So they ran away together."

His face had fallen during the story. "This sounds all too familiar darling, I think I know how it ends."

"Well, no. On their travels, they find a woman posing as a man. Mary? Maria? Anyway, she was welcomed aboard the ship. But then Rackham's woman fell in love for this new woman… Not too sure about the rest. I might be mixing with other pirate stories. Anyway, Rackham was captured and killed by his woman's husband. Both of the women pleaded pregnancy to avoid their own death's. So you could imagine what the real relationship might have been for those three."

"Aye, well… still sounds too familiar for comfort." His eyes shifted around. Landing on-

_Oh hell._

"Swan. What in blazes is a chain that size, doing on your wall?"

"I thought it was interesting?" She honestly didn't know what possessed her to have the damn thing. It was an absolute bitch to keep clean.

"It looks like…" He stopped. His face kept switching between the poster and the chain. He backed up until he bumped into the table. He let out a frustrated growl and moved around it. Getting as far from the two decorations as he could to stare at both simultaneously. The grin came over him slowly. Like the sun setting, but refusing to let the light go from the sky.

He spun his head to look at her. His face beaming in a way she hadn't seen before. She wanted to enjoy it, but she felt so very screwed in this moment. Like he suddenly had a key to every locked door in her life, and a legend to break every code she had. She hadn't even figured out why yet.

"Emma, I am going to tell you three things, and let you draw your own conclusions. I will not press any point to you, none of my personal assumptions. Just three facts. And after I am done, I won't mention them again unless you bid me to. 1. You have a poster of a pirate in your home -whose story is near exact to my own."

"I ju-"

"Ah-ah. Please darling, let me finish. 2. You have a large chain in your home. Complete with a shackle on one end. Which looks near exact to the one you used on me in the giant's castle for your 'head start'. 3. You have them displayed right next to each other."

She stared at him. Then at the wall. She knew the chain looked just as he said. She had been hoping he wouldn't notice. She didn't have her memories when she picked out those things! She wanted to give a rational explanation, she wanted to brush off any and all implications those things gave. She did not want to acknowledge the very obvious notion, that even under a memory curse, she was picking him. It made it too easy for him, and too simple for her.

Blissfully, there was a knock at her door. Never had she wanted pasta so bad in her life.

"I have to pay him. Could you get the plates Killian?"

"Aye love. As you say."


	4. Finally Came Alive No, I Never Told L

**A/N: Alright lovelies. This is the end of your torture. I mean it when I say I barf on pages and hope it smells like apple pie. You've been warned. **Also, still kinda long. My apologies.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He kept his word. He didn't bring up any of that conversation -or its subjects- again. To be fair, Killian was far too busy exalting the food. He had created such a steady stream of praises and happy sounds, that Emma had become lost in them. She looked up when she realized he'd stopped making any noise at all. Instead he was watching her. His face bemused, drinking her in again.<p>

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Aye love. A smile."

"You've seen me smile Killian."

"Yes. And though I've been lucky as of late, to see it more often, I don't think I'll ever stop marveling at its beauty."

One day -Emma was sure- she would have something to say when he did that. When he was so unbelievably romantic that it had to be a line. And damn if she didn't try to see it in his eyes.

"Did you find it Swan?"

She blinked from her scrutiny. "Find what?"

"The lie. An insincerity to my words so you may discount them." His tone had the bite of frustration.

"I wasn't- no. I didn't find anything like that ."

"There will be a day Emma, where you don't feel the need to search at all. Where my words will be taken at face value, without inquiry." He was irritated. Visibly so.

He rose from the table, stacking their dishes swiftly. It should have been her job to clear the mess. She didn't argue however, didn't stop him. He needed something to do.

Emma straightened out the chairs and handled the trash. She watched as Killian stood hunched over the sink. Hand folded over the counter's edge, fingers flexing between an urge to drum out a tune and cracking the knuckles. The muscle in his jaw pulsing.

Emma came as close as she could, behind him, leaning against the island. Not quite sure what to do with her hands and arms again. "Killian, I'm sorry."

"No love. You don't have to explain to me."

"You're right, I don't."

He looked over his shoulder. Watching with that look again. The one that made her have to... So she managed a small step in his direction. Killian was still... waiting.

_Always waiting._

"I've been told things like that all my life. And they were always said to get something from me. I have a hard time remembering that I have people now, that don't treat me that way."

He looked at her for a long moment. His face giving nothing to the thoughts in his head. Slowly, Killian made his way to stand in front of her. Hand and hook resting on the counter on each side of her hips, trapping her neatly where she was.

"Then we best work on that faulty memory of yours."

He was too close. The air was charging again, Emma couldn't breathe without breathing him in. Couldn't move without touching half of him.

"Might take awhile Killian..."

"I waited 300 years to kill one man. I know how to be patient. Especially when the reward is something of endless value."

"And what reward would that be?"

"I told you back in Neverland darling, I want your heart. I want your smiles, I want your touch," he reached up and tucked hair behind her ear, "I want to kiss you each night, and rise with you each morning. But none of that matters Emma, not until I have your faith and trust. And should all I ever receive from you is faith and trust, then I can count myself a fortunate man."

"I do trust you Killian..."

"Aye, perhaps to a point. But I'm a pirate love. I'm greedy. I want all of it." He came in closer, sliding his hand behind her. "Starting with..."

_His mouth is right there... I could tilt my head and make this more..._

"...this box Swan." Killian pulled back away. In his hand was a box left over from the delivery.

Emma blinked again. Forcing blood back into her brain to get the higher functioning parts working again.

"Oh. Yeah, that's desert. Forgot about it. Tiramisu."

"And just what, is Tiramisu?"

"A cake. Made with rum."

Killian eyed the box with pleased curiosity. "Is it really?"

"Not enough to even get a buzz Hook. Just for flavor."

"Shouldn't let any amount of rum go to waste darling. Shall we?"

Grabbing forks, Emma led him to the couch. She sat herself to his left, figuring reaching over with his right would be easier than bumping elbows. And of course, let him take the first bite.

He chewed slowly, considering the fare in his mouth. "Swan, do you think perhaps when things are settled more, we could travel here again? The city is far too populated and chaotic... but the food is fantastic."

"We'll see." Emma grabbed the remote and switched on the television. Shifting through the menus till she landed on Netflix.

"What are you doing now Swan?"

"Thought we could watch a movie -an acted out story."

"Ah. And the story of choice? Maybe the the one about a dashing pirate that pursues a princess."

Emma laughed._ If only he knew..._

"Not today. Maybe another time."

"So you're agreeing to another occasion where just the two of us spend time together? Possibly consuming other flavorful and delicious foods?"

"I said maybe."

"Hmm. What story are we watching for this occasion?"

"The Goonies."

"And what are those?"

"It's about kids trying to save their homes. I think you'll like it."

In truth, Emma wanted to avoid any movies with romantic undertones in case he read something from that. Cake in hand between them, feet tucked under, she settled in the couch ready for however he reacted to the pirate movie. He ended up being the perfect viewing partner (Of course). Only asking questions to clarify meaning of words or to confirm his grasp on the scene. Emma only made it to the piano scene before she drifted off, hearing Killian muttering about children nearly leaving the "bloody map" behind.

She woke with the credits rolling. Cyndi Lauper singing, and Killian warm under her cheek. Emma understood it was Killian under her head, but the implications came to her a lot slower than the fact of it. She didn't know whether to sit up and apologize, or continue pretending she was asleep to avoid any embarrassment.

Killian laid his head on her own, mouth moving against her hair. "You should retire love. As lovely as this is, I suspect a proper rest on a bed would be better."

Discovered, she raised her head. He looked just as tired. Without word, Emma rose from the couch, disappearing into her room. She returned to Killian, handing him a set of men's sleepwear.

"They're mine. Men's clothes, but mine. Sometimes the men's clothes are more comfortable here. Thought they'd be more comfortable than leather pants. They should fit you. And you should take Henry's bed. It's big enough..."

She knew she was rambling. But her mind was still tired and thinking more about waking up snuggled next to Killian, than the words coming from her mouth.

He stood. Bent and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you Emma." He glanced and nodded to her bedroom door. "Sweet dreams princess."

She went, softly shutting her door to change. She laid down, waiting for sleep to come again. The walls aren't paper thin, but Emma was able to hear when Killian entered Henry's room, and when he finally laid down on the mattress. And still sleep eluded her. Her brain buzzing with a good night kiss.

* * *

><p>She was still awake two hours later. Frustrated, she rose and brought a glass of whiskey back to her room. She stood at her window, glass in hand, watching the lights and people below.<p>

_It was just a kiss. A simple kiss. So why can't I sleep?_

A throat cleared itself behind her. Emma turned finding Killian at her door, leaning against the frame. He had changed into the pants she gave him, but ignored the idea of a shirt entirely. Emma followed the trail of hair down his chest to...

_Oh I'm in trouble..._

She shot her eyes back to his. "Killian...sorry, did I wake you?"

A small twitch played at his lips. She'd been caught. "No love. I was awake. But I'm wondering what kept you from finding the pleasant dreams I wished you."

"Oh. Just idle thinking. Nothing important."

"Of course." He let himself in her room. Padding barefoot (something Emma found momentarily intriguing) to her side. "So unimportant Swan, that you had to pursue a drink to numb the mind."

Emma sipped, considering the open invitation he just offered. "You said you'd find yourself fortunate to just to have me trusting you."

"Aye Swan. I would."

"Why?"

Killian took the glass from her hand, stealing a sip for himself. "Any man would be fortunate to be in your graces Swan. You have more honor than anyone I know, or have known. You don't see station or title. You leave your judgment of a man for who he is and what he's done. Even granting pardon for motivations and allowing opportunities for reparations. Your loyalty is hard earned. You are bloody beautiful and have a generous heart.

"I've been a villain almost as long as the Dark One. Revenge was something I wanted even before I met Milah. It took meeting you, to remind myself I wasn't always looking for it. To remind myself that I once had a heart that beat for more than just the blood on my sword or the bounty in my ship.

"I would set out on any quest or journey you put to me Emma, to win your affections. But if all I take with me are the two kisses you have bestowed upon me, and the privilege to call you friend... then yes, I would be most fortunate."

"That's quite a speech Killian." Her voice was no more than the air from her lungs.

"You're quite a woman."

He held out the glass, urging Emma to take it again. When Emma grabbed it, he pulled it -and her- closer to him. Legs bumping, she had to brace her hand on his chest to balance.

"However, Swan. I feel I must reiterate my position. I would be _fortunate_ in such a case. I would not, by any means, be _content_." Killian bent his head down to hers, nose brushing nose. "Till the day you bid me to stop, Emma, I will endeavor to win your heart."

His face never leaving hers, he moved the glass easily so her grip failed, setting it on the table by her bed. His fingers came back, working their way through her hair, his braced arm circling round her back.

"Do you want me to stop Emma?"

Emma had been so utterly wrapped in his words... in the easy cadence of his voice. His confession alive in her ears.

"No."

His arms tightened. His eyes open, keeping hers locked on him. He brushed his lips to hers. "Do you want me to stop Emma?"

"No." Her breaths came short and shallow. Both of her hands resting on his chest.

He kissed her once. "Do you want me to stop?"

She moved closer. Her body flushed against his. "No."

Killian fisted his hand in her hair. It was a rush of moist heat as his mouth captured hers. Slanting and moving, the tip of his tongue teasing her lips. Emma's hands raked up across Killian's collarbones, sliding up until she held his head, fingers scratching his scalp. Killian groaned with the contact.

They pushed and pulled at each other, frantic to get closer. He took a step, and another. Causing the both to fall on her bed. Killian let go of her hair. shooting out his hand to stop from crushing her.

Kiss broken, breaths coming hard from their lungs. "Do you want me to stop Emma?"

Emma sat up, arms reaching for him again. "No."

She pulled Killian down, rolling her body under him, using the motion to inch herself higher on the bed. He settled half way on her, one knee between her thighs, trailing his mouth along the open "V" left by her top.

She felt raw and alive. Each kiss he laid on her skin took away a part of her. No monsters or vendettas interrupting her day. No bounties to chase down. She wasn't a long lost daughter, or a found mother. She wasn't anything but "Emma".

With each grip he took on her ribs, he pressed her buried, selfish desires to the surface. She moaned when his hand found her breast. His fingers moving over her top, teasing her already hardened nipple. Palm kneading as he used his braced arm to lift his torso away from hers.

"Do you." _Kiss_. "Want me." _Kiss_. "To stop?"

She could end this. Let it go down as the best make-out session in her history. She could wait till she was more sure of him, of herself. She could go on and on with reasons to stop. She only had one reason to keep going.

"Never."

_She wanted to._

He rolled his hips on her leg as a low growl sounded from his chest. "Do you understand what you do to me Emma?"

Emma flexed the leg he was pressing into, letting her feel every inch of what she did to him. "I have a general idea."

Emma lifted her unhindered leg, held his head again, and rolled them. Properly straddling him now, she rose high above him. One by one, Emma unbuttoned her top. These weren't her sexy pajamas -by any definition. These were her the comfortable worn ones that no one but her and Henry saw. But she might as well be wearing the latest from the Frederick's catalog, if she judged the hunger and longing on Killian's face.

Emma left the top to hang open, letting Killian's hand make its explorations. She rolled her hips down when he found her breast again. Skin on skin, sending tendrils of heat to her stomach.

"Your skin is softer than silk..." He sat up, sliding Emma lower on his lap. His mouth latching onto the hollow of her throat. "You taste sweeter than honey."

Her head fell back. Giving Killian the expanse of her throat. She bore her hips down again and again. Grinding into the length of him her body could find. The angle and her cotton pants denying complete discovery.

Killian used hand and brace to draw the top slowly down her arms. Biting kisses into her shoulders. His beard scratching her skin in delicious ways. Emma's head rolled away, giving him a straight line from shoulder to ear. Sighing into every kiss landing on her flesh. He growled again, rolling them so she was under him. He arched back, causing his need to be pressed into hers. Emma's hips bucked slightly, wanting more.

Sitting back, Killian used his hand to inch Emma's pants down. She thrust her hips up, adding her own hand to push them off. It was a tangled mess of her pants and limbs to get them off. In the end, he was kneeling between her legs. Breathless mirth falling from a smile.

His gaze darted all over Emma's skin, lit up with a amber glow from the street lights outside. "Gods above, you're beautiful."

Emma was thankful for the poor lighting, it hid what she was sure to be a full body flush. Killian backed off the bed, dropping his borrowed pants to the floor. Eyes never leaving her, as if she would disappear if he blinked.

_Of course he doesn't wear anything under them._

Emma's eyes roamed his body. She saw definition to his lean body, scars from god knows what... she tried not to stare at any one spot, she wanted to look at all of him. But there was one spot, bobbing in front of him, demanding her attention. Emma felt her body react all on its own. It didn't help when he brought his hand to it, and began to slowly stroke himself.

Emma shifted her legs in response (Any friction at this point was welcome). He let go of himself and pounced on her. His mouth landing on her nipple with startling accuracy. By the time Emma's mind caught up to his actions there, he had already changed them. Teasing with his tongue, sucking with his mouth, biting with his teeth... it all became an insane blur inside her head.

Killian nestled himself on her right, alternating his mouth between her breasts. Whimpers had begun to work their way up, something Emma wasn't used to. Rarely did a man get her even want to make noise, let alone draw them from her as easily as Killian was. His hand ghosted down the flat of her stomach, finally letting his mouth wander its way up her neck. He cupped her sex over her panties, the heel of his palm rocking on the soft mound of flesh.

"So wet for me my love. I can feel it through your undergarment." He moved his lips to her own, drawing a deep breath of her. "Will you let me see, my Swan? Let me see you, let me taste you? Tell me I can taste you."

Emma nodded, but it wasn't enough for Killian. He pressed down with his palm, "Tell me love."

"Yes."

He grinned, kissing her soundly before marking his way down the center of her body. His hand dragging her underwear down her legs. Emma felt a nip at her hip, making her jump in her skin, her legs opening just that much more. Killian worked her here much the same way he did her breasts. Continually changing what he did faster than her brain could keep up with. She was already so high from his earlier onslaught... falling now was the only option left to her. Something she did with (once again) more sound than she was used to.

Killian was kissing her stomach as his hand massaged her thigh. Waiting for her to return to him. She caught snippets of "bloody gorgeous" and "again". He brought her high and made her fall over and over again, far easier than Emma ever thought him capable of. Not that "thought" was something she was doing well at this point. Killian had reduced her brain to acknowledging the sensations he kept giving her.

She lost count of how many times she fell to him. When he was as breathless as she, Killian kissed his way back up Emma's body. She couldn't speak. Her lungs couldn't spare the oxygen, nor her brain form anything past colors and shapes for the beginning of thoughts. Her arms, limp as they were, wrapped around the pirate hoisting himself up, likely moving to make another volley to her senses.

Emma grabbed a handful of his hair bring his mouth to hers again. She could taste herself on his tongue, taste his surprise when her free hand palmed his cock. It was hard and throbbing under her touch. She curled her fingers around him, squeezing slightly. Killian rested his forehead to hers, his breath stuttered as hers had been.

"Now who said I was done with you, my dear Emma?" Killian hissed as Emma squeezed him again.

"Maybe I just wanted to give you a turn?" She slid her hand down his length, cupping him at the end. Emma smiled at the noise he made. "Did I just make the fearsome pirate whimper?"

"My love, if you keeping touching me like that, this will be over faster than either of us would prefer."

"So soon? And here I was just starting to have fun."

Killian growled (he seemed to have a thing for it), thrusting hard into her palm, tip grazing a very tight bundle of nerves.

"Questioning my virility? Bad form Swan." He thrusted again. "Though having 'my turn' would indeed fulfill a great many of my fantasies dear Emma," another thrust, a kiss on her pulse point, his voice low and harsh at her ear, "I want nothing more at this moment, than to be inside you."

_Fuck._

Emma brought her hand back to his shaft. Gripping him, she dragged his tip along her swollen cleft. Coating him in the wetness he had created. She moved him slowly, up and down, holding back each tiny thrust his hips gave. Up and down till his gasps became choked sobs.

Killian angled his head, looking Emma in the eyes. He looked manic with need. Hair sticking up in all directions, beads of sweat gathering at the hairline. Emma grew drunk on the power she had over him. Popping a brow when he moaned again.

The hand that had been in his hair, slid and cradled his face. Emma passed her thumb along the slight scar. Eyes open and locked with his, she slid his cock down to her entrance. He gave a small thrust to test his permission. When Emma didn't stop him, Killian pressed as far in as her body allowed.

His jaw dropped, her body bowed back. But their eyes didn't leave each other.

"So warm... Gods, so warm."

He moved back and forth slowly, giving her body a moment to stretch around him. Dropping his forehead to Emma's. Straining behind the urge to drive into her.

"Emma... I need to... please..."

Emma nodded numbly. The haze returning to her mind. Filled and surrounded by him. Killian pulled out almost entirely, only to dive in again fast and hard. Emma keened and arched under him. Eyes screwing shut and finally leaving his.

"Yes... more. Let me hear more my love." And Killian dove again. Emma brought her knees to his ribs, drawing him deeper. He slammed into her again, managing to the hilt now. Again and again, hips pistoning against hers, till Emma was near screaming.

"Give me one more Swan. Let me feel you come undone around me."

Killian moved his hand towards her center, but she swatted him away. Snaking her own instead, to where they were joined. Emma made a "v" with her index and middle fingers, putting one on each side of his cock. Squeezing down on him as he moved within her. Her palm pressing down on her clit each time he was base deep.

"Bloody..." He moved faster, harder. The extra pressure she was providing forced his body into a frantic pace. He began to lose his rhythm.

"Emma... Emma, I lo-"

Emma screamed as she fell again, taking her pirate along with her.

Emma didn't know how long it took them to move again. Her legs limp from lack of blood, falling back to the bed beneath them. Killian had collapsed on her, barely moving off to her side to prevent crushing her, both gasping for air. Then the warmth next to her shifted, and the bed dipped under a more focused weight. She shot out her hand and grabbed Killian's arm.

"Sleep Emma. I won't be far."

"Stay."

Time froze. Her fingers flexed on his arm. She wasn't looking at him, but Emma felt his eyes on her face.

"As you wish."

Killian pulled the bed sheet over them both as he settled next to her again. Emma felt sweaty and the room smelled of sex. And that mattered about as much as the paint color on her front door right now. She was tired, and he was warm. He was here, and she didn't want him to not be. Sleep was making its way throughout her body, dragging her under. Killian whispered into her hair, placing a kiss after. Emma knew nothing but exhausted bliss till morning.

* * *

><p>Emma woke as the sky turned gray with the coming sunrise. She usually only saw this time of day when she had been up the whole night before. There was an arm laying heavily against her middle, keeping her in place. She fingered at Killian's brace. Her mind tossing between staying put and running away.<p>

Her body made the final call once it realized it was fully awake. She had to pee. Emma tried to not disturb the pirate as she maneuvered away from him. Hoping she would end up with some time to herself to think about what everything was now. She stalled longer in the bathroom, jumping in the shower, taking extra long to wash her hair, and all the other little things she didn't really need to do.

When she couldn't come up with any other body parts to groom, Emma finally poked her head out. Killian was still on the bed, though he had rolled over to her spot. His brace now occupying the dent her head had left on the pillow. She eased into the room, begging the universe to keep him asleep as she dug out a fresh set of pj's. The universe obeyed, and Emma left to room to dress in the kitchen rather than press her luck further.

Ten minutes later, Emma had a cup of cocoa in hand, curled into a tight ball in the corner of the couch. Panic slinking it's way up her spine. It had really happened, them, in that way. The panic worked its fingers into her brain, casting doubt. That he would leave like all the rest, that he didn't mean a word.

_God, we didn't even use anything!_

Emma knew she was still on the pill. It wasn't even the right time in her cycle... but still. She'd have to set up an appointment back home, groaning at the idea of the town gossips.

_Maybe Regina can teach me some healing spells and I can bypass all of that crap._

"I would like to hope that sound was an after effect of last night, but your face tells me otherwise."

Emma refused to look up, not quite knowing what to do with him yet. Killian joined her on the couch, near, but giving her space.

"Regrets love?"

She chanced a glance from under her lashes. He had his mask on. The face that showed nothing. Which only meant he was panicking as much as she was. Though for far different reasons.

"No. Not that at all."

Killian tilted his head as he read the thoughts that flew through hers. "You think I've had my fun, and I'll abandon you like the others have."

Emma dropped her eyes. She wouldn't say it out loud. It made it real. But Killian took the movement as the confession it was. He heaved a sigh, thumbing at the bridge of his nose. "I was worried you would do this."

"Would do what?"

"Close me out again."

"I'm not..."

"Emma, I've chased you over three realms, and a time portal, for one reason or another. I said I wouldn't stop till you bade me to, and I meant it. If that is what you want, then I will honor it. But don't think for a moment that it will stop the feelings I _do_ have for you."

Killian took a breath. His voice lowered to a calmer tone. "I know, once we are back in Storybrooke, things will take a step back. Prying eyes, town gossips... your family... you worry about their reaction to us as much as your own. And after last night, my struggle not to touch you, will only increase in its intensity. So you'll hold yourself back even further, thinking you're doing me a favor."

"Killian-"

"I've planned for that love." He passed his knuckles against her cheek. "I wish I could tell you what last night was for me, but it is past my vernacular grasp to do so. Just… don't shut me out."

Emma watched so many things rush across his face. Her heart burned, screaming at her for… something. Something that couldn't be done right now. She needed more time.

_So much more time._

Emma rose from the couch, walking to the kitchen. Wincing as Killian sighed. "You might want to shower Killian. Movers should be here soon. Wouldn't want them seeing too much of your 'attachment' would we?"

"No. I guess not."

He sat a moment longer, staring at the spot she had left. Jaw working as fast as any pulse she's seen. Eyes dancing back and forth as his own thoughts flew around inside that pretty head of his.

_Life is made up of moments. Good ones, bad ones… but they're all worth living._

"Killian?"

"Aye love?"

"I can't promise anything. Mostly because I don't enjoy breaking promises. False hope isn't something I subscribe to." He looked to her, blue into green. "And I don't know how much of 'why' I'll be able to talk about. Lots of it still hurts. I'll need time."

He gave her a soft smile. "Aye, I have all the time in the world."

He rose from the couch, in all his naked glory, strutting to the restroom. ""Unless, of course, another villain shows up and kills me."


End file.
